1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brushless motor insulator, a brushless motor stator, a brushless motor, and a method of manufacturing the brushless motor.
2. Description of Related Arts
Hitherto, for example, in a brushless motor, a stator has been used in which electric wires respectively wound on plural wiring portions are respectively wired to a wiring board and a predetermined current is applied to the electric wires so as to rotate a rotor inserted into the stator.
Incidentally, since the electric wires are easily bent due to the thin thickness thereof and are densely provided, the workability is poor. Further, the electric wires may be wired to the wiring board while the wiring start portions and the wiring end portions of the electric wires intersect one another at one wiring portion or the electric wires intersect one another between the adjacent wiring portions. In such a case, even when a predetermined current is applied to the electric wires, the rotor does not appropriately rotate.
Here, there is known a configuration in which two drawn wires of a stator winding wire wound on each magnetic pole portion are stretched in the axial direction of a stator core, the drawn wires pass through through-holes formed in a conductive pattern of an insulation substrate, and the drawn wires are wired by soldering (for example, see JP 5-308742 A).
Further, there is known a coil terminal processing substrate that performs a wiring process by fixing a coil end of a coil constituting a stator of a motor to a circular substrate, wherein a protrusion is provided so as to position the coil end to the outer peripheral portion of the substrate, and a U-shaped slit is provided at a front end of the protrusion (for example, see JP 2006-20429 A).